Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test in peril
Susan Test and her brothers, Roo and Lumpy, are in the forest trying to find Gil Nexdor. "Are you sure if it was gonna help us find Gil?" Susan asked. "I do not know. We still need to find him." Roo said. Suddenly, Captain Hook showed up. "OH NO!! IT'S CAPTAIN HOOK!!" Susan yelled. "AND IT WAS TRYING TO GET US!!" Roo yelled at the top of his lungs. But Captain Hook kidnapped them. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! It looks like you and your brothers would never go home." He said. Captain Hook took Lumpy, Roo, and Susan to the chamber. Meanwhile, Hugh Test and Lila Test realized that Lumpy, Roo, and Susan are kidnapped. They told their son, Johnny Test, their pet dog, Dukey, and their daughter, Mary Test, about what happened to them. "Lumpy, Roo, and Susan are gone!" Johnny said. "Yeah. They must have run away." Mary said. "What are we gonna do?" Dukey asked. "I know what we should do Dad." Johnny said "We should find them son." Hugh said. "You need to call the cops Mommy." Mary said. So Lila called the cops and she said "Hey there cops. You need to arrest Captain Hook. We need to find my daughter. She was kidnapped." The cop said "Okay Lila. We are on our way." Lila hung up and told Johnny "Johnny, we must do something." "Yeah Mom. We must find them." Johnny replied. "You bet we would son." Hugh said. "Yeah Daddy." Mary said. And then. Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny went to find Lumpy, Roo, and Susan. In the chamber. Lumpy, Roo, and Susan saw Vampire Kitty Katswell. Lumpy yelled "Oh no! It's Vampire Kitty!" And he, Roo, and Susan ran away from her. But they saw Vampire Chowder. Susan yelled "Yikes! It's Vampire Chowder!" And she and her brothers ran away from him. Just then, Vampire Gumball showed up. "Vampire Gumball! Run away!" Roo yelled. But Vampire Kitty said "It was too late. You and your brothers must be killed." But Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny showed up. "Hey you. Do not kill my daughter." Hugh said. And then he beat up Vampire Kitty, Vampire Chowder, and Vampire Gumball. And then he sent them to jail. Captain Hook was sent to jail. "You did it Daddy." Mary said. "You rescued my sister." "You rescued us Dad." Susan said. "You know Dad. My sister needs to be good." Johnny said. "I know it Mom." Susan said. "Captain Hook and his friends are mean." "Come on Daddy. Let's go take my sister home." Mary said. "Okay Mary." So Hugh, Lila, Dukey, Mary, and Johnny took Lumpy, Roo, and Susan home. When they got home, Hugh told Roo "What took you so long?" "We are there in the chamber Dad." Roo said. "I know what happened Daddy. Captain Hook and his friends are sent to jail." Mary said. "Yeah." Susan said with a yawn."Oh boy. What you have did was to find us." "Can we have some snacks Dad?" Lumpy asked. "I am sorry guys. It was bedtime." Hugh said. "Oh come on Dad. What do you mean?" Johnny asked. "It was time for you guys to go to bed." Hugh said. "Okay Dad." Roo said with a yawn. And then, Mary and her siblings got ready for bed. Lila took Susan to her room and tucked her into bed. "Hey Mom." Susan said. "Could you sing me a lullaby?" Lila said "Sure Susan." And then she started to sing. "Sweet dreams. I love you. Say goodnight to the moon. Say goodnight to the stars. And say how sleepy you are. I would tuck you in. Soon you would sleep. Close your eyes and go to sleep." After Lila finished singing, she said "Goodnight Susan." and Susan said "Goodnight Mom." with a yawn. Lila turned off the lights and closed the door. Susan fell fast asleep. Lila went to Johnny's room with Johnny and she and Hugh tucked Johnny into bed. "Hey Dad and Mom." Johnny said. "Could you read me a story?" Hugh said "Sure Johnny." And then he and Lila began to read. "Once upon a time, there was a princess and a prince. And they got married. But the witch arrived and told the princess and the prince that they would get unmarried. So they tired to get married. But they got unmarried. So the queen came and killed the witch. And the princess and the prince got married. And they all lived happily ever after. The end." After Hugh and Lila finished reading, Hugh said "Goodnight Johnny." and Johnny said "Goodnight Dad and Mom." with a yawn. Hugh and Lila turned off the lights and closed the door. Johnny fell fast asleep. Hugh then took Mary to her bedroom and he tucked Mary into bed. "Now Mary. Get a good night's sleep. We need to go to the movies tomorrow." Hugh said. "Okay Daddy." Hugh then said "Goodnight Mary." and Mary said "Goodnight Daddy." with a yawn. Hugh turned off the lights and closed the door. Mary fell fast asleep.